Zwyczaje
by AvATar7SeVen
Summary: Ślub Harry'ego i Ginny wskutek zdarzeń losowych nie może dojść do skutku, jednak zgodnie ze starym zwyczajem nie można go przerwać.   Atomsfera groteski i absourdu, korekta: Nessa


**Zwyczaje**

_AvATar7SeVen_

_korekta: Nessa_

* * *

><p>„Niech to się wreszcie skończy", mruczał w myślach Harry raz po raz. Pomijając nasuwające się w pierwszej chwili pytanie, czy da się w ogóle mruczeć w myślach (Harry był święcie przekonany, że jest to zupełnie możliwe, z czym absolutnie nie zgadzała się Hermiona i kilka innych osób, spoglądając na niego, jakby przed chwilą wyskoczył zza drzewa w kiecce, gdy od czasu do czasu jego wzrok stawał się odległy i rozpoczynał serię pochrząkiwań tak nieludzkich, że nie obejmowały ich nawet ostatnie regulacje dotyczące klasyfikacji gatunków w oparciu o częstotliwość wydawanych dźwięków [swoją drogą, piętno odciśnięte na psychice osób uczestniczących w wojnie było tak brzemienne w skutkach jeśli chodzi o dezorganizację społeczeństwa, że Ministerstwo musiało na okrągło mnożyć, potęgować i dodawać w nawiasie różnego rodzaju rozporządzenia, ustawy, departamenty i komisje do sprawy takiej, srakiej i owakiej "Dekret Numer Tysiąc Szesnaście na temat Części Ciała Przeznaczonych do Okrycia Bielizną" był jeszcze całkiem w porządku, ale, doprawdy, „Krajowa Rada Budownictwa Mieszkań w Odwłoku Wieloryba" to chyba lekka przesada, czego nie omieszkał skomentować Malfoy, stwierdzając, że Weasleyowie rozpoczynają rewolucję ideologiczną w administracji Malfoy alias wrzód na tyłku wszystkich w promieniu dziesięciu mil; zgodnie z jakimś idiotycznym zwyczajem Molly zaprosiła go na wesele, ale jak dotąd Harry'emu nie udało się go zauważyć, więc może nie przyszedł, a może rozszczepił się podczas aportacji i jedna z jego patykowatych, łysych nóg wylądowała w czyimś kominku {„Chyba starczy już tych nawiasów, takie długie myśli są cokolwiek nie w moim stylu", pomyślał Harry, już bez mruczenia}]). Harry miał szczerze dość namnażających się pytań, propozycji i obowiązków w związku z przygotowaniami do uroczystości. Ta cała szopka z tradycjami weselnymi była po prostu głupia – przecież w ślubie nie chodzi o metodę, tylko o cel, który przyświecał całemu przedsięwzięciu, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, choć nikt wokół nie podzielał jego opinii. No dobra, tak naprawdę to nie był zupełnie pewien, ile w tym chęci, a ile przyzwyczajenia – po prostu nie miał wolnej chwili, by ułożyć zwięzłe zdanie określające jego stanowisko, które mógłby przedstawić komuś innemu. To się tak tylko wydaje, że układanie zdań nie wymaga żadnej inwencji i przychodzi naturalnie, ale postawcie się chociaż w jego sytuacji – gdybyście musieli co kilkanaście minut wybierać się z wizytą do sto entej ciotki, o której dopiero co przypomniała sobie Molly, a w przerwie między podróżami pamiętać, by nie spojrzeć na prawy obojczyk swojej wybranki w niedziele, a na przedziałek na środku głowy w odcinku między wiekową spinką a strączkiem fasoli szparagowej (to też taki zwyczaj) w dni powszednie wyłączając święta, nie pozostałoby wam wiele czasu na zastanawianie się nad własną egzystencją. I oni się dziwili, że Harry tak słabo sypia!<p>

Jeśli więc wyłączyć to całe zamieszanie panujące w Norze i okolicach (gnomy miałyby w tej sprawie wiele do powiedzenia), Harry mógłby być nawet zadowolony ze zbliżającej się nieuchronnie niczym hura… STOP.

„Weź się w garść", warknął Harry mentalnie, zbierając przy tym kilka pełnych politowania spojrzeń od mebli. Tak, mebli – podobno w kronice Galla Anonima (która w rzeczywistości była kroniką Galileusza Amnezjatora, wysoko postawionego urzędnika Monarchii Brytyjskiej z czasów, gdy królem owej był czarodziej. Galileusz zajmował się przeinaczaniem faktów w całej Europie, tak by maksymalnie minimalizować oficjalne wpływy czarodziejów w życie na świecie. Ówcześni mugole byli na tym punkcie odrobinę przewrażliwieni.) możemy przeczytać, iż jest rzeczą wysoce poprawną, właściwą i wskazaną, aby w momencie, w którym bohater narodowy bierze ślub, owym podniosłym wydarzeniem mogli się radować nie tylko ludzie, ale i elementy nieożywione. Harry uznał, że to trochę jakby niemożliwe i zlecił najlepszemu śledczemu w kraju odnalezienie oryginalnego tekstu i przetłumaczenie go z polskiego na nasze. Efekt był dosyć zaskakujący:

_Jasnowłosa [narzeczona króla] została przyłapana w noc [panieńską] na zabawianiu się kolumną łóżka. [Kolumna] lekko wygięta, wykonana z drewna indyjskiego sprowadzanego na specjalne zamówienie, średnica jak dwa [palce]. Król kazał związać łóżko i zabrać na obrzęd [weselny]. Łóżko milczało jak grób. Król kazał ożywić łóżko i urządzić wesele ponownie. Łóżko krzyczało, że kolumna śmierdzi płynami [ustrojowymi]. Królowa kazała spalić bezczelne [łóżko]. Król przyznał, że jednak trochę śmierdzi._

Wskutek tego niefortunnego wypadku po całym podwórzu biegały komody, ganiając uciekające przed nimi szuflady, a od czasu do czasu zdarzało się, że ktoś usiadł na łyżce i widelcu oddającym się w tym czasie bezecnym praktykom na błagającej o litość tapicerce fotela.

Wracając do tematu – Harry warknął mentalnie na siebie, nie pozwalając pogrążyć się w wątpliwościach co do tego czy rzeczywiście podejmuje właściwą decyzję. Raz że było już na to za późno, bo praktycznie wszystko zostało już przygotowane, a dwa, że nie mógłby tego zrobić Weasleyom, a w szczególności Molly. To znaczy – Ginny, tak, Ginny. Bo to z nią, rzecz jasna, miał wziąć ślub.

Cóż, nawet teraz, kilkanaście minut przed obrzędem, brzmiało to dosyć przerażająco.

Ron zauważył niepewną minę przyjaciela, podszedł więc do niego i złapał go za ramię.

– Nic się nie bój, stary – powiedział pokrzepiająco, pocierając lekko prawy biceps Harry'ego. – Pójdzie jak z płatka, to wszystko powtarza się już od lat dokładnie w tej samej formie. Mówię ci, tradycja zrobi to za ciebie. Oczywiście, nie _to_. Ale _na_ _to_ będziecie mieli jakieś trzy godziny, tak myślę. My z Hermioną uwinęliśmy się całkiem szybko, no wiesz, rozpisała wszystko na piętnaście minut, bo musiała biec do apteki. Mówiłem ci o tych bąblach po ugryzieniu komarów, wyobraź sobie, że nadal ją to prześladuje, chyba nikogo tak nie gryzą jak Mionkę…

Harry stał jak słup soli, nie mogąc pogodzić się ze słowami, które właśnie do niego dotarły. Trzy godziny. Znając Ginny i jej pragnienie idealnego ślubu, zaplanowała dokładnie każdą minutę. Trzy godziny… cóż. Harry poczuł, jak jego klatka piersiowa unosi się na wysokość dwukrotnie wyższą, niż miała w zwyczaju.

– …no i pani doktor powiedziała, że to kwestia hormonów i po prostu już zawsze będzie najbardziej atrakcyjnym celem dla insektów. – Ron przesunął rękę na policzek Harry'ego. – Ale wy na szczęście nie będziecie mieli takich problemów. Całe dnie, całe noce na produkowanie małych rudych pociech. Praktycznie bez wytchnienia. – Dłoń Rona zawędrowała na głowę przyjaciela. Mężczyzna zaczął wolnym ruchem przeczesywać włosy Harry'ego. Wzrok miał utkwiony w jakimś punkcie na niebie. – Radzę zacząć od pozycji klasycznej, będziesz wtedy mógł zetknąć swoją miednicę z miednicą Ginny. Dobre uczucie, jakbyś otwierał jakieś wrota do innego świata. – Nie wiedzieć kiedy, Harry znalazł się na kolanach Rona, który rozpoczął masowanie jego pleców. – No i wypróbuj sześć–dziewięć, dzieci z tego nie będzie, ale wiesz, podobno prawdziwy mężczyzna nie boi się próbować nowych smaków i…

– O, tutaj jesteście, chłopcy. – Hermiona zjawiła się w drzwiach pokoju. Harry wstał błyskawicznie, choć było to dość trudne, bo dygotały mu praktycznie wszystkie mięśnie na ciele. – Harry, czemu jesteś taki zdenerwowany?

– Mówiłem mu, żeby się rozluźnił – powiedział Ron, również wstając. Harry drgnął i wykonał dwa nagłe kroki w bok. – Co cię ugryzło?

– Chodźcie, musimy się pospieszyć, wszyscy już na was czekają – ponagliła Hermiona.

– To twoje ostatnie chwile jako wolnego faceta – stwierdził Ron. – Chodź tutaj, co uciekasz, no chodź…

Harry znalazł się w uścisku Rona, który miał wystarczająco dużo siły, by wycisnąć mu z płuc cały zapas powietrza. Usta przyjaciela znalazły się przy jego szyi, zaś dłonie błądziły w okolicach łopatek.

– C-co ty robisz? – zapytał Harry z przerażeniem.

– A jak myślisz? Żegnam się z tobą. Nie wiem, kiedy cię znowu zobaczę, kiedy Ginny postanowi wypuścić cię ze swoich szponów…

– Naprawdę musimy już iść – warknęła Hermiona. – Za chwilę pojawi się księżyc, a zgodnie ze zwyczajem…

Harry nie usłyszał końca myśli przyjaciółki, bo zupełnie nagle znalazł się na korytarzu popychany przez Rona w kierunku wyjścia z domu. Portrety przodków wiszące na ścianach patrzyły na niego życzliwie.

* * *

><p>– Powodzenia, Harry – szepnął George. – Już niedługo zostaniesz pełnoprawnym członkiem naszej rodziny, a wtedy będziemy mogli gwałcić cię do woli.<p>

– Co? – wykrzyknął zszokowany Harry.

– Cicho! – zganiła go Hermiona. – Pan młody nie ma prawa mówić podczas ślubu do nikogo oprócz panny młodej i urzędnika ministerstwa!

– Dobra, muszę już zmykać, chyba słyszę buty Ginny – powiedział George i już go nie było.

Rzeczywiście, chwilę potem również do uszu Harry'ego doszedł miarowy stukot dochodzący gdzieś zza krzewów czerwonych róż, na końcu korytarza utworzonego z rzędu białych krzeseł. Wszędzie było wyjątkowo biało, zarówno po tej stronie, po której znajdowały się miejsca dla obserwatorów ceremonii zaślubin, jak i po drugiej, gdzie stały stoły z wszelkiego rodzaju przekąskami, daniami i napojami.

Pojawiła się Ginny. Miała długą suknię, która pod wpływem wiatru wiejącego z naprzeciwka okalała jej kształtne nogi. W dłoniach dzierżyła bukiet tulipanów ozdobionych czymś podobnym do waty, lecz w lekko kremowym kolorze. Patrząc na jej uśmiechniętą twarz można było odnieść wrażenie, że stanowi personifikację piękną i szczęścia – niczym Afrodyta wynurzająca się z kipieli wodnej obmywającej delikatnie jej nagie ciało. Poczęła schodzić ze schodów („Schodów?", zdziwił się Harry); wydawało się, że stu anieli podtrzymywało ją w ostatniej ścieżce ku oddaniu się w objęcia księcia.

W pewnym momencie wiatr powiał z drugiej strony, zza pleców Ginny, a suknia zaplątała jej się wokół nóg. Wskutek chwilowej utraty widoczności z przodu, nie trafiła nogą w stopień i poleciała do przodu jak długa… lecz w ostatniej chwili wywinęła koziołka i wylądowała pionowo na głowie. Rozległo się głośne chrupnięcie w okolicy szyi, ramiona opadły o piętnaście centymetrów, a po sekundzie całe ciało runęło na podłogę i spoczęło w bezruchu. Ginny nadal się uśmiechała.

Harry, który w tym momencie nadal zastanawiał się, skąd się tutaj, do jasnej cholery, wzięły schody, usłyszał nagle głos Artura:

– Wybaczcie, musiałem zostawić ją na chwilę, bo rozwiązał mi się but i… och.

Zapanowała cisza.

I cisza trwała nadal.

I trwała, i trwała, i trwała, i…

– Cholera – stwierdziła Molly.

– I co teraz? – zapytała Hermiona z autentycznym zmartwieniem.

– Zgodnie z tradycją… – zaczął Ron.

– …ślubu nie można przerywać – dokończył Bill.

– Ale przecież Ginny… Och, Ginny! – wykrzyknęła Molly. – Ty skończona idiotko! Widzisz, co narobiłaś? Będziesz się grubo tłumaczyć…

– Chyba raczej już się nie będzie tłumaczyć – zauważył Artur kwaśno.

– Kto ją zastąpi? – zapytała Hermiona trzeźwo.

Płomień świecy w kącie prostokąta ograniczonego żywopłotem zadrżał i zgasł.

– Ja mam męża – powiedziała Molly, patrząc na Hermionę znacząco.

– Ja też – rzekła Hermiona obronnym tonem, łapiąc Rona za ramię i stawiając go przed sobą. – A on ma żonę – dodała, wychylając się zza jego pleców.

– Minerwo? – Molly odwróciła się i spojrzała na kobietę z wyczekiwaniem.

– Jestem po menopauzie.

– Sprout?

– Nie trzymam moczu.

– Eee… – powiedział Harry, choć zabrzmiało to bardziej jak skrzek. – O co wam chodzi?

Molly doskoczyła do niego w dwóch susach.

– Nic się nie martw, Harry, skarbie – powiedziała uspokajającym tonem, głaszcząc go po główce. – Zaraz znajdziemy kogoś na zastępstwo.

– Ale przecież Ginny…

– Tak, wiem, mnie też rozczarowała.

– Ale to twoja córka i…

– Co za wstyd… Co za wstyd… – zaczęła mamrotać. – Bez obaw, będziesz miał swój ślub.

Harry zrezygnował z prób zakomunikowania wszystkim obecnym, że właśnie umarła Ginny i wypadałoby okazać coś w rodzaju rozpaczy. Zwłaszcza że goście spoglądali na siebie, jakby już włączyli się w poszukiwania kandydatki. Harry poczuł zbliżającą się migrenę. Oni naprawdę planowali znaleźć mu inną żonę.

– Może po prostu sobie darujmy? – zaproponował.

Molly wydała z siebie okrzyk podobny do wrzasku banshee, której ktoś przerwał kąpiel. Upadła na kolana i próbowała schowa

się pod krzesło, ale z racji jej rozmiaru było to niewykonalne, świeciła więc tylko swymi wdziękami w kierunku Harry'ego.

– Dobry dowcip, Harry – stwierdził Charlie, śmiejąc się głośno.

– Ale ja wcale nie żartowałem – powiedział z oburzeniem Harry.

– Och, Harry, Harry, przecież znasz tradycję, prawda? Ślub to ślub – rzekł Percy.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom.

– Przestańcie, naprawdę musimy kogoś szybko znaleźć – zarządziła Hermiona rzeczowym tonem. – Ej, ludzie! – krzyknęła. – Jeśli ktoś z tutaj obecnych jest wolny i nadaje się na żonę dla Harry'ego, macie w tej chwili mi to powiedzieć!

– Nie martw się, stary – szepnął Harry'emu Ron do ucha, obejmując go w pasie. – Wszystkim się zajmiemy.

– Może Luna? – podsunął Dean. – Co prawda ma w uszach rzodkiewki, ale…

– Rzodkiewki? – przerwała Hermiona. – Nie, to zbyt dziwne. Harry potrzebuje kogoś normalnego, tak jak ja lub Ron.

– Nie żebym była odpowiednią kandydatką – powiedziała Luna rozmarzonym głosem – ale wy z całą pewnością nie jesteście normalni. Ty, na przykład, masz na głowie pretensjonalną burzę loków, którą układasz codziennie od czwartej nad ranem. Sama widziałam. Farbowana cizia – zanuciła.

– Dziękuję ci za tę uwagę – rzuciła oschle Hermiona. – Ktoś jeszcze?

– A bliźniaczki Patil? Jedna z nich? – zaproponował Neville.

– Parvati to lesbijka, a ja podobno jestem twoją dziewczyną – zaoponowała Padma z urazą w głosie.

– Dokładnie – warknęła Lavender. – Dbam o to, by Parvati nie zobaczyła już nigdy więcej w życiu penisa i bardzo dobrze mi to wychodzi.

– Jestem Gryfonem – wyjaśnił Neville. – Byłbym w stanie cię poświęcić dla dobra sprawy.

– Poświęć więc swoją szacowną osobę na moją wściekłość, dupku. – Padma rzuciła się na niego jak hiena na padlinę. Poturlali się razem gdzieś pod krzesło. Po chwili do uszu zgromadzonych doszedł dźwięk rwanego materiału.

– No dobra, czas sięgnąć po ostrzejszą amunicję – wymamrotała Hermiona. – Harry ma ośmiocalową różdżkę w spodniach! – krzyknęła tonem sprzedawcy na rynku. – Widziałam kiedyś, jak myłeś się w jeziorze, wiesz, jak szukaliśmy horkruksów – wyjaśniła przyciszonym głosem, patrząc na Harry'ego.

– Ja! – krzyknęły jednocześnie Marietta Edgecombe i Hanna Abbott i… Seamus Finnigan.

– Naprawdę, stary? – zapytał Ron Harry'ego. – Trzeba było nam pokazać, podobno nie mamy przed sobą tajemnic – powiedział z wyrzutem.

– Nie, odpadają – jęknęła Hermiona. – Marietta Edgecombe to dziwka, a Hanna Abbott to przemądrzała sucz. A Seamus to facet.

– Jeśli ja jestem przemądrzała – stwierdziła Hanna przemądrzałym tonem – to ty… ty jesteś jeszcze bardziej przemądrzała!

– Jesteś pedałem? – zapytał George ze zdziwieniem.

– Zmieniam zdanie – westchnęła Hermiona. – Jesteś tępa. Pokazać ci, jak brzmi przemądrzały ton? – I zaczęła jęczeć w wyjątkowo przemądrzały sposób, tak że od samego słuchania można było poczuć się skończonym idiotą.

– Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś? – dodał Dean.

– Nie pytałeś – rzekł Seamus, wzruszając ramionami.

– O takie rzeczy z reguły nie pyta się przyjaciół – odparł Dean w autentycznym szoku.

– Obrzydliwe – skwitował Ron, ściskając mocniej Harry'ego. – Na pewno nie dostaniesz mojego najlepszego kumpla.

– Dobra, starczy już tego – ucięła Hermiona. – Dzi… znaczy, Marietto, wyprowadź Hannę. Możecie nie wracać. Seamus, wybacz, ale jako pedał jesteś poza jakąkolwiek tradycją. – Dziewczyna przeczesała ręką włosy. – No i co teraz? Jest jeszcze kto…

Jej wypowiedź przerwał podejrzany szmer zlokalizowany gdzieś za plecami Harry'ego. Chłopak odwrócił się na pięcie ze zmarszczonym czołem.

– …a teraz szlama zacznie rozpaczać i lamentować, że nie ma na świecie odpowiedniej osoby dla jej cudownego Wybrańca – skitował Draco Malfoy przyciszonym głosem, wpychając sobie do ust następny kawałek sernika. – I nie ma się co dziwić. Tylko Wiewióra mogła być taką idiotką, by chcieć poślubić podobnego pacana. Nadęta suka. Ale trzeba przyznać, odeszła z klasą. No co? – zapytał, gdy już zauważył, że wszyscy na niego patrzą. – To ciasto jest naprawdę dobre. – I porwał ze stołu kolejne dwie porcje piernika.

Stojąca obok niego Pansy Parkinson spojrzała na Hermionę, potem na Draco i jeszcze raz na Hermionę… i jeszcze raz na Draco, szepcząc:

– Szlama się na ciebie gapi.

– Wię, żdąhyłem żauwahyś – westchnął Draco. – Powieh jej, że włohy hę jej palą.

– Włosy ci się palą – powiedziała Pansy i zachichotała. – Ale ją nabraliśmy.

– Eee, Hermiono, naprawdę palą ci się włosy – zauważył Ron.

Hermiona zamrugała i skierowała dłoń na tył swojej głowy. Otworzyła lekko usta i odwróciła się błyskawicznie na pięcie. Zauważyła stojącą w oddali Hannę Abbott, która dzierżyła w rękach miotacz ognia.

– Przemądrzała sucz! – wrzasnęła Hanna i nacisnęła przycisk na kopule.

Hermiona uskoczyła w bok i pobiegła w kierunku napastniczki z okrzykiem wojennym wydobywającym się z jej krtani. Trawa w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu stała Hermiona, zamieniła się w kupkę popiołu.

– To jest chyba dobry pomysł – stwierdził Artur z namysłem.

– Jedyne wyjście – dodał George.

– Jakie wyjście? – zapytał Ron.

– Draco wyjdzie za Harry'ego.

– …mam nadzieję, że jednak ją trochę uszkodzi, szczerze wkurwia mnie ta jej fryzura, chociaż nie wiem… Szlama ma rację, Abbott jest tępa i… CO? – wykrzyknął Draco, wypluwając zawartość jamy ustnej na Pansy. Dziewczyna wyjęła chusteczkę i nie tracąc pogodnego uśmiechu, zaczęła ocierać twarz z resztek śliny i szarlotki.

– Wyjdziesz za Harry'ego – powiedział spokojnie Bill.

Draco zaczął śmiać się opryskliwie.

– Doprawdy, teraz rozumiem, że autyzm jest w waszej rodzinie chorobą dziedziczną.

– Kochanie, pomyśl przez chwilę logicznie – wtrąciła uprzejmie Narcyza. – To ma sens.

– CO? – wykrzyknął Draco po raz drugi, nie popisując się elokwencją. – Matko? – oburzył się. – Chyba nie mówicie poważnie? – dodał spokojnie, z dystansem, podejrzliwie, jakby liczył, że za chwilę zza krzaka wyskoczy facet w dziwnym stroju, krzycząc: „Mamy cię!"

Cisza zapadła po tym pytaniu była dosyć wymowna. Względna cisza – jeśli nie liczyć pisku Hanny i głuchych łomotów, jakby ktoś uderzał czyjąś głową o ścianę.

– CO? – wrzasnął Draco po raz trzeci, zdając sobie w tym momencie sprawę z faktu, że to ostatni dozwolony raz w tym dniu. – To absolutnie nie ma sensu!

– Ależ ma – zgodził się Charlie w zastanowieniu.

– Ma, ma – zahukała Pansy. – Ale o co tak właściwie chodzi?

– Draco wychodzi za mąż – oznajmiła Narcyza radośnie.

– Och, Draco, to cudownie! – wybuchła Pansy i rzuciła się w ramiona blondyna. – Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś?

– Bo nie wychodzę za mąż, nie żenię się i W OGÓLE NIE ROBIĘ DZISIAJ ZUPEŁNIE NIC POZA WPIERDALANIEM TEGO CIASTA! – Jakby na potwierdzenie własnych słów, zanurzył palce w kremowej masie i wepchnął je sobie głęboko do ust.

– Draco, jesteś najlepszym kandydatem – stwierdził Blaise z niezachwianą pewnością, pojawiając się nagle nie wiadomo skąd. – Jesteś chudy, masz zniewieściałe rysy twarzy i potrafisz wygiąć nadgarstek do kąta dziewięćdziesiąt stopni. Jesteś tak bardzo pedalski, że aż miło popatrzeć.

– No, właściwie to nie aż tak miło. – George ostentacyjnie odwrócił wzrok.

– A-ale… W takim razie dlaczego nie może być ten dupek, Finnigan, hę? – Draco wyglądał na wyjątkowo zadowolonego z siebie.

– Och, Seamus lubi Harry'ego i, jak sam potwierdził, jego różdżkę – wyjaśnił Blaise, poprawiając marynarkę Malfoya. – Natomiast ty nie znosisz Harry'ego, więc możemy być spokojni o waszą cnotę.

Harry miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

– Pozostaje tylko kwestia – rzekł Artur, jakby w ogóle nie słyszał tej rozmowy – czy możemy się zgodzić na pedalski ślub.

– Cóż, wydaje mi się, że zwyczaj dotyczący nieprzerywania ceremonii jest ważniejszy – powiedział George.

– No nie wiem… Gdyby była tutaj Hermiona…

– Co jest? – rzuciła zdyszana Hermiona, zjawiając się obok Rona. Miała dziurę na środku sukienki i lekko dymiła, ale wyglądała na nieuszkodzoną.

– Który zwyczaj jest ważniejszy: konieczność kontynuowania ślubu czy zakaz ślubu pedałów?

– Hmm… – zastanowiła się Hermiona, drapiąc się po nosie. – Och, nie.

– Och, nie – zawtórował Ron. – Hermiona udrapnęła się w bąbla po komarze. Będzie ją teraz swędział przez pięć minut i nie odpowie na nasze pytanie.

Hermiona upadła właśnie na ziemię, poruszając zaciekle palcem w okolicy zaczerwienionego nosa.

– I co teraz? – zapytał George.

– Chyba nie mamy wyjścia – powiedział Artur. – Już prawie dwudziesta pierwsza, a zgodnie ze zwyczajem…

– Tak, wiemy – rzekł Ron. – Kurczę, dawać tu tego Malfoya.

– Moment! – warknął Draco. – A co się właściwie stanie, jeśli nie dokończymy tej gównianiej ceremonii?

Wokół zapanowała martwa cisza.

– Draco, mój drogi… – zaczęła Narcyza takim tonem, jakby mówiła do chorego umysłowo dziecka.

– Nie! Czy to w ogóle ma jakiś skutek, czy tylko tak bezmyślnie powtarzacie na upartego podobne bzdury? Proszę, oświećcie mnie, imbecyle.

– Draco, ty mnie nie szanujesz! – jęknęła Narcyza, wybuchając płaczem.

– A-ale…

– No i widzisz, co narobiłeś? – powiedziała Pansy z naganą. – Bardzo brzydko z twojej strony. No już, nie rób z siebie uciekającej panny młodej. Harry'emu będzie przykro, wiesz o tym.

Malfoy odwrócił się na pięcie i próbował uciec, ale w mig pochwyciły go silne ręce Gregory'ego Goyle'a i postawiły obok Harry'ego.

– Cześć – bąknął Harry.

Draco rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie i zaczął krzyczeć.

– Nie zgadzam się! To jest po prostu śmieszne! Nie mam zamiaru wyjść za tego kretyna, nie mam zamiaru wyjść za faceta, nie jestem pedałem, na litość boską…

– Nie… – odezwał się słaby głos Ginny. – Ja… mogę…

Molly wrzasnęła ponownie, wynurzyła się spod krzesła, podbiegła do Ginny i z całej siły kopnęła ją w głowę, która opadła na kark jakby wisiała na jednej nitce.

– Cisza! Martwi nie mówią! Tak twierdzi stary zwyczaj! – Krzyczała histerycznie przez kilka minut, ale wkrótce się opanowała. – Urzędnik zemdlał – powiedziała ze zdziwieniem, zerkając w bok.

W istocie, urzędnik leżał na ziemi, ale wyglądał na cokolwiek zwęglonego, jakby oberwał rykoszetem z miotacza ognia Hanny.

– Nie szkodzi – stwierdziła pogodnie. – Ja się tym zajmę. Percy załatwi mi dokumenty.

– W porządku, mamo – zgodził się Percy.

– Zaczynajcie już, mamy mało czasu – ponaglił Bill.

– Szkoda, Harry, że to Malfoy będzie cię gwałcić, a nie my – powiedział George ze współczuciem – ale, jak to mówią, raz na wozie, raz pod wozem.

– A jaki to ma związek? – zapytał Charlie.

– Właściwie to żaden – zgodził się George po chwili namysłu.

Draco wysmarował całą twarz masą kremową, rozłożył ręce i zaczął nimi machać jakby próbował unieść się w powietrze.

– Ej, ludzie, jestem patronusem Kingsleya. Zaraz będą tu śmierciożercy.

Narcyza podeszła do Draco z chusteczką Pansy.

– Draco, nie bądź niemądry. – Szybkimi ruchami zaczęła ocierać go z nadmiaru białego puchu. – Wszyscy tutaj chcemy dla ciebie jak najlepiej.

Draco wydał z siebie dźwięk pomiędzy zrezygnowanym jękiem a okrzykiem zwierzyny złapanej w sidła.

– Jeśli to się dzieje naprawdę – powiedział żałośnie – to wpierdolę wszystko, co jest na tym stole.

– Oczywiście, ale to potem – zgodził się dla świętego spokoju Artur. – Hmm, Draco będzie oczywiście robił za pannę młodą…

– AAA! Jesteście absolutnie popierdoleni! Co to ma w ogóle być, niee, ja się stąd zmywam, koniec…

Goyle niedbale podniósł go za kołnierz, tak że Malfoy wisiał jak szmaciana lalka. Draco próbował uderzyć w niego klątwą, lecz zgrabnym ruchem palca większy chłopak wytrącił mu różdżkę z ręki, złapał ją i wsadził sobie do majtek.

– Tu będzie bezpieczna – wyjaśnił.

– …ale żeby nie wyglądało to zbyt pedalsko, nie będziemy go ubierać w suknię Ginny. – Artur podrapał się po głowie. – Myślę, że najlepiej będzie zabarwić jego garnitur na biało.

– TEN GARNITUR KOSZTOWAŁ WIĘCEJ NIŻ CAŁA TWOJA RODZINA NA TARGU NIEWOLNIKÓW, IMBECYLU!

– Ja się tym zajmę – powiedziała Narcyza. Podbiegła do Malfoya, dzierżąc w rękach kilka pater z ciastem. – Wybacz, Draco, ale to ciasto musi być przeznaczone do innych celów niż skonsumowanie go przez ciebie. – Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę ze współczuciem.

Malfoy zdążył zaledwie otworzyć usta, kiedy od stóp do głów pokryty został białą masą. Wyglądał jak niezbyt śmieszna parodia bałwana, tyle że jakieś pięć razy szczuplejsza. Puszysty krem ściekał z niego i odpadał fragmentami wielkości piłki golfowej.

– Mój garnitur – jęknął. – Moje włosy. Moje oczy. Moje usta… nie, moje usta nie, to jest naprawdę smaczne. – Oblizał się, pomrukując z zadowoleniem, lecz chwilę później zaczął krzyczeć, gdy Molly stanęła przed nim i Harrym z księgą opatrzoną znakiem Ministerstwa.

– Zebraliśmy się tu wszyscy… – Malfoy próbował wyrwać książkę z rąk Molly, lecz ta odsunęła się o krok – …by z wielką chęcią… – Draco złapał Goyle'a za włosy i pociągnął mocno, lecz w rezultacie jedynie sam się przysunął do trzymającego go oprawcy – …połączyć w parę tych oto tu stojących młodych ludzi: Harry'ego Pottera i Draco Malfoya. Czy ktoś zna jakiś powód, dla którego mielibyśmy zaprzestać ceremonii? – zapytała Molly lodowatym tonem.

– Tak, ja… – zaczął Draco podniesionym głosem.

– Ty się nie liczysz – warknęła Molly. – Jako pan… pannaaaa… panien młody nie masz prawa sprzeciwu.

– Ale…

– A więc nikt – powiedziała dobitnie Molly. – Harry, twoja przysięga.

– Eee…

Malfoy mimo woli parsknął śmiechem.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nawet w chwili naszej egzekucji nie możesz wydobyć z siebie głosu. To jest po prostu…

Molly odchrząknęła.

– No, dalej, Harry, kochanie. Możesz powtarzać za mną: mój uko… ukochanaaa… nyyy… mój Draco...

– No więc… – zaczął Harry. – Moja… to znaczy mój… mój… mój Draco… chyba…

– Biorę sobie ciebie dobrowolnie i w pełni odpowiedzialności za… cóż…

– Drugą połowę? – podsunęła Pansy, uśmiechając się z przejęciem.

– No właśnie.

– Biorę sobie ciebie dobrowolnie… prawie… i w pełni choro… znaczy… odpowiedzialności… za drugą połowę…

– Nie, to bez sensu, powiedz: za męża, cholera jasna.

– Za męża, cholera jasna…

– Nie, miałam na myśli…

– I obiecuję ci rozstać się z tobą za godzinę – szepnął Draco.

– Goyle, zaknebluj go – poprosiła Molly.

Goyle posłusznie zasłonił mu usta ręką. Malfoy próbował coś powiedzieć, ale jedyne, co doszło do uszu zgromadzonych, to dźwięk podobny do przeżuwania trawy.

– I obiecuję ci być z tobą dzisiaj, jutro i do skończenia świata…

– No… obiecuję… – mruknął Harry, zawstydzony.

– … a także kochać, szanować i spłodzić gromadkę… nie, bez płodzenia.

– Ale ja go nie kocham – wyznał zrozpaczony Harry.

– Kochasz, kochasz – zapewniła Molly. – Tak mówi stary zwyczaj.

– Ale…

– Och, Harry – powiedział Charlie. – Stoicie tu i składacie przysięgę. Jak możesz go nie kochać?

– Ale przecież…

– Naprawdę, Harry, nie mamy czasu… – jęknęła Molly z naganą. – Artur ma kłopoty z żołądkiem, mnie bolą stawy, a Ginny już od tego głowa pęka…

– No dobra… To ja… obiecuję… to w-wszystko, ale bez płodzenia – powiedział Harry głuchym tonem.

– A teraz ty, Draco, no już… może być to samo…

Draco zaczął symulować, że się dusi.

– Zgodnie ze starym zwyczajem – wtrąciła Narcyza – matka może wypowiedzieć przysięgę za córkę… albo, w tym przypadku, syna… jeśli wspomniana… wspomniany… nie jest w pełni władz umysłowych.

Malfoy krzyknął; Molly wyglądała, jakby się zastanawiała.

– Cóż, dobrze. Powtarzaj za mną.

– Spokojnie, sama sobie poradzę – zapewniła Narcyza. – No więc tak, Draco obiecuje kochać – Draco naprawdę zaczął się dusić – szanować i troszczyć się o Harry'ego Pottera.

– A więc od tej pory jesteście... – Molly odchrząknęła.

– Ej, ludzie, to chyba nie jest dobry pomysł... – zaczęła Hermiona.

– …mężem i, cóż, mężem – dokończyła Molly.

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że to zły pomysł? – zapytał Ron, patrząc na Hermionę z uniesionymi brwiami.

– No… całkiem możliwe, że jeśli zmusimy stary zwyczaj do wypełnienia czegoś, to… och, Merlinie.

Chyba wszyscy musieli to zauważyć, bo nagle Goyle krzyknął, puścił Malfoya i odsunął się, przyciskając rękę do piersi. Draco natomiast wylądował wdzięcznie na lekko ugiętych nogach i obrócił się lekko w lewą stronę, zaś jego wzrok…

Jego wzrok utkwiony był w oczach Harry'ego, a ten nie pozostawał mu dłużny.

– Chyba niechcący stworzyliśmy pedalską parę – powiedziała Hermiona martwym głosem.

– Ale taką… – szepnął George.

– Prawdziwą. Kochającą się – dokończyła Hermiona.

– Chcesz może trochę ciasta, najdroższy? – zapytał Harry, nabierając masy z garnituru Draco na palec i podając mu go do oblizania.

– Och, twój głos… – zachwycił się Draco. – Niczym anioł przepowiadający Sąd Ostateczny… Mów do mnie dalej.

– Co tylko zechcesz. – I porwał go w objęcia, wdychając zapach jego włosów.

Zewsząd doszedł do nich zbiorowy jęk obrzydzenia.

– Merlinie, oni się obejmują. – Ron zasłonił usta.

– Musimy ich rozdzielić – postanowił Artur.

– Ale obrzędy… – zaczął Bill słabym głosem.

– Pieprzyć obrzędy!

Kiedy Harry obrócił się i zaczął uciekać, trzymając przy tym mocno dłoń Draco i uchylając się przed nadlatującymi klątwami, doszedł do wniosku, że te stare zwyczaje nie były jednak takie złe.


End file.
